Card games using the familiar fifty-two card deck have been known for centuries. Card games are popular and commercially valuable in the gaming industry. In the gaming industry, the odds of success by a player are adjusted so that the gaming establishment, on average, retains a predictable proportion of each dollar bet. Providing a player with the multiple opportunities to bet increases the total return to the gaming establishment. Providing a high speed of play so that the player may place more bets in a shorter time also increases the total return of the gaming establishment. Providing the player with an element of control over the play of the game allows the player to develop skill and provides interest to the player.
The game of “In Between,” also known as “Acey-Deucy,” is a casino card game. In the game of In Between, a player makes an ante and is dealt two cards by a dealer. The player can choose to place a wager based on the value of the cards or to fold. If the player folds, the player forfeits his or her ante. If the player bets, then the player is dealt a third card. If the face value of the third card falls between the face values of the first and second cards, then the player wins and receives a gaming prize. If the face value of the third card dealt to the player does not fall between the face values of the first and second cards, then the player loses and forfeits his or her wager.